A Straight Bet
by DaliaTM
Summary: The bet has been lost by the Card Master, Twisted Fate against his partner, Graves. Things get out of hand from all the embarrassment Twisted Fate has to go through by losing the bet. Although, the embarrassment could lead to some changes in their relationship and problems...


"Fuck."

A straight flush!? Impossible... Even cheating without him noticing, I actually lost? I dropped my cards into the table, speechless from what I saw in that hand of his. Managing to get from the deck secretly the ten of diamonds to the table, resulting me to have a Four of a Kind... Malcolm, serious as always lighting up his cigar, not expressing any emotion of excitement or worries with his usual poker face, facing up his straight flush, making my cards escape from my hands and accept my defeat. I started to look down, letting my hair cover my face, avoiding to look at his mischievous smile for beating me at a card game. The outlaw winning against the card master at a card game? Embarrassing? Humiliating as well.

Finally, facing up towards him slowly, to receive my new fate from him after losing. Fuck, fuck, fuck... From all the games I played against him, I had to lose this one!? My thoughts are twisted as my name, full of questions and worries on what will I get for losing this dumb bet. Tough luck for me today, it seems lady luck is busy smiling at others... Like Malcolm. Complaining won't help against him, it's no use, but my head is driving me insane... At least making me remember the bottle of whiskey nearby the table, stealing Malcolm's shot glass on the table with no hesitation and have the bottle on my hand, pouring myself a shot. I always asked myself what goes on in his head, especially right now on what he's thinking to do about his winning bet. I took my shot, and gave away a deep sigh. Here goes nothing... It can't be that bad.

"Managed not to cry?" Malcolm breaks the silence as he removed his cigar from his tough lips.

"Funny of you, you know how I am." I give a chuckle, hoping he could go straight to the point, just to get out of this pressure around me. This weird sensation I have in my body that won't abandon me.

"I sure fucking do..." He stands up from his chair, looking at me with his eyes of angst, dropping his cigar to the ashes.

Malcolm starts walking to our bedroom, with some kind of determination. I can't really tell from his straight face, that barely changes during the day, always serious. I was left out alone in the living room, sitting along with the nervousness. So strange, I haven't felt like this since the Bilgewater chaos, especially when I got caught by Malcolm with a desire of blowing my head off. It's a terrifying thought, wanted to be killed by my old partner that I have trusted on for years? It still bothers me even if months has passed. Seeing Malcolm makes me feel better how things ended up for us, together again, a happy end.

"Fate."

Being called snapped me out from my deep thoughts, seeing Malcolm in front of me. Holding on his left hand a huge white bag, containing something pretty big, but not heavy as it seems. The nervousness flew away, but the curiosity arrived into my head. The bag was from a clothing store, the most famous one around our place. It's strange, we have never bought anything from that store due to how expensive is the merchandise. Seeing fifty dollars for a plain shirt? Not my kind of deal. Seeing that bag in Malcolm's hand, there's no doubt that there's something new waiting in that bag...

"Wear this. A true man accepts their promises and punishment."

That's my punishment, that's definitely for sure. Whatever is inside that bag... Malcolm handed me the bag, making me grab it in a instant. It can't be something awful considering that this is such a childish bet. Until I saw what's in the bag... Pulling out what's inside...

A pink dress, decorated with white bow ties around the dress, a dress long enough to reach my knees. It was sparkling, showing the radiance and shock of the clothing, enough to grab someone's attention and be attracted in seconds. Malcolm... Telling me to wear this shit? No way. This is crossing the line, this is the end of the line, partner... Anger flowing to me inside my head, this is just pathetic. Just, what the fuck is this?

"What the fuck is this!?" I shouted, shocking Malcolm from the rarity of me to scream for a moment, since I am usually quiet and speak in low voice. It might seem ridiculous, at least for Malcolm, giving a small laugh afterwards.

"Money well spent, that's for fucking sure." Malcolm replied, with the malicious grin of his, pissing me off more than ever... I just couldn't believe it nor control my anger towards him. Fuck Fate, remember, remember that anger won't do anything! Making Malcolm pissed off will just make things worse! Fate, I, just have to get along with it, do whatever he pleases and when it's all over I'll forget about this. Simple as cheating in a card game, I surely got this. Just to wear this pathetic dress.

"Go change somewhere, make sure you wear everything in that bag. When I say everything, it's everything, not leaving anything waiting inside that bag. Also, since I know you're a smartass, I don't want anything on you that wasn't in the bag. No hats, no coats, not even a single card. You better come out there dressed up." Malcolm explained as if he was giving a lecture to me, how silly of him. Taking everything way too seriously... He went to take a seat and pour himself another shot of whiskey. Pissed off, headed myself to our bedroom, carrying the bag with a strong grip from my anger.

"By the way..." Malcolm spoke, making me stop walking, not facing in front of him.

"Don't you think this your only punishment, Fate. I'm still thinking about it, but getting away with your tricks did not work this time..." Malcolm grinned, shocking me in a flick of a second. He caught me!? I did not think he was going to pay attention to my quick hands, drawing those cards like a professional. After all the shit we went through together, he becomes clever enough to finally catch me cheating? Well that's a change for Malcolm, more clever than ever, but still serious as always. Shit, if I thought losing the game with cheating was embarrassing, then I was horribly wrong, pardon to myself. Knowing that he knows I cheated and lost the game just makes things worse. Lucky me...

"That's right, I didn't. Just simmer down, Hotshot. I think this is enough." I commented, making Malcolm give away a chuckle. I sighed, entering the bedroom by myself.

Just me and this pathetic bag...

* * *

Wearing this dress is making me ask myself how ladies manage to wear this. I find this very unsatisfying, weird, unfitting to me. I start to look at myself in the mirror. I look like a stupid idiot, it makes me hate myself even more on agreeing this bet. Also, making me wonder constantly for how long I have to wear this stupid thing. Not even Malcolm has seen me with it and I already feel embarrassed, sensing my pride being stripped away from me. This dress is already a problem for me, straps to tie up on my back where I can't reach at all, so fucking inconvenient. I'm trying hard enough to stay and simmer down about this shit, I keep forgetting that there's nothing I can do about it! Malcolm might bash through the door at some point if I take too long and get pissed off at me. Fuck it, I need his help anyways.

"Mal! Can you... Erm... Help me?" I called, giving away an unexpected grumpy voice coming out of my lips.

I gave away a sigh, starting to walk around the bedroom. Nervous for no reason, why am I so nervous for the sake of Mordekaiser? Come on, this is just clothing, normal clothing, no need to be ashamed of it, Fate. Just a stupid joke, you can do better than what are you doing right now...

"If what you're calling me for is a joke, I shoot off your fucking..." Malcolm opened the door with his usual seriousness, until he saw me...

"Face..." He finished his sentence, he was in surprise, staring at me like if I was a fucking idiot. His face turned into a tone of red, looking like a huge blush on his face. He never admired me like this, it feels weird, knowing that someone is looking at me for so long... Will he stop soon for a moment? It's making me feel more uncomfortable than before. I could slap him in the face in an immediate action, but a pissed Malcolm is something I don't want to experience again and even worse wearing this.

"Can you stop?"

"Ah! Wait what? Stop what?" Malcolm exclaimed in confusion, coming back to his senses.

"You were staring at me like a moron."

"Was I? You must be stressed with the dress already, causing you to see things that didn't happen. Calm down."

"No need for your excuses, you know I am right!"

"Stop your whining already, I bet you didn't call me to hear your bullshit!"

"Shut your mouth, I just need your help with the dress!"

Malcolm's reaction changed drastically, not saying a word at all. He started walking towards me, going behind me with his silence. He picked up the straps from the floor and begins tying them up on the dress.

"Sorry." Malcolm murmured, surprising me from what he just said. Feeling sorry for me? He's a man that never feels sorry for anyone, not even me as being his partner. Instantly giving me the nostalgia from the end of our Bilgewater mess. Asking for me to forgive him from all the things that caused me to feel like shit and guilty, convincing me that he's the guilty one behind all the chaos, although I had part of the guiltiness by getting him stuck in the Locket for ten years. I always remember seeing his tears as he lost my presence, those bastards tying him up to throw him into the Locket. My anger and pain grew stronger while I saw Malcolm giving himself up to them, taking him away from my sight, making my tears go away from my eyes. It's hard to imagine how he bared to stay there for a long period of time, someone like me would have gone insane easily. I was worried about him during those years, my soul felt empty, like if someone threw away my fulfillment or had no purpose to live. It was tough, sometimes I had company for my games and drinking, but it was completely different from Malcolm's presence. I also traveled outside Bilgewater to see new places, trying to get that moment I left Malcolm out of my head. I barely did heists during those years, every time I attempted to do one, that awful memory came up to me. Only doing heists whenever I needed the money for my own sake, such as my small apartment and the food. This was the moment I started hating on my own name, Tobias Foxtrot. A disgraceful, traitorous, and soulless person that left behind his partner of a lifetime, throwing him away to the Locker like a piece of wrapper that belongs to the dump. Twisted Fate, that's my name now... Heh, weird. I do not remember how I came up with that name. Tough times... They were really tough times.

"Why you sorry?" I asked. My curiosity because his forgiveness, it's completely strange. Reminding me of that moment where he was about to shoot me. I thought it was all a bluff from the start, seeing Malcolm again after all those years? Difficult to contain my tears of joy, but managed to do so throughout that reckoning. Realizing that it was never a bluff after intentionally missing one of his shots with his Destiny. From that moment, my heart shattered. My only partner, the one and only I could trust on in my entire life, is tempted to shoot me? I couldn't believe every single moment, I felt that was the end of me. Even if I survived and escaped his revenge, there was nothing I could do in my life, there wasn't any purpose for me to live without him. He... He is...

"I feel that I am always mistreating you, being a dick. I have no self control..." Malcolm kissed me with his warm lips on my right cheek, catching me by surprise.

He is my life... My purpose to live. Doing heists, being chased, winning fortunes. It's priceless with Malcolm. Nothing can be compared with those moments of excitement that keeps your heart racing at every second. Nothing can replace those moments... Not even replace him.

"Well, I don't know, Hotshot... I don't think that's completely true." I replied with my soothing voice. He doesn't have self control sometimes, like getting angry for no reason. That's something I finally got used to during these months. What bothers me right now is this dress, he seemed so happy when he won the bet. It got me curious, did he had this punishment in mind before? Since when he had bought this dress? Why this kind of punishment? He always told me to ask out the Bounty Hunter because it was death assured and will make him laugh also begin to tease me about it for a long time. Why he didn't ask me to do this kind of punishment? Something is not right in his mind, I suppose. Maybe, I am overthinking this, but I can't get it out of my head now. Why the dress? What is going through his stupid mind?

"..." He did not speak while he tied up the straps. It got me curious that he did not say anything to my answer. Something is bothering him, there's no doubt. Why isn't he confident with me? I need to make him speak, he's always so complicated. Shit Malcolm, why are you so intricate? Ever since I met you, you keep hiding your secrets like if I was your enemy. What do I need to do to gain your absolute trust? You have my trust, but this isn't fair, although I don't recall being fair in anything in my life from how a clever trickster I am. This the only thing I want to be fair straight about, have complete trust with each other. Without letting boundaries between each other anymore. That's all I ask for.

"Hotshot... Please be honest with me. Why do you want me in this dress? I feel there's a different purpose behind this." I interrupted the silence. Malcolm gave a last tightening to the strap, started to face towards me and started looking at my eyes with an awkward silence.

"I... I'll explain it later." He finally replied, he reached in for the bag to take out a pink bow tie from it. He slowly clip it on my left side of my hair, Malcolm just looked at me, giving away a sudden crack of a smile.

"You look nice, no matter how many times you deny it." He spoke, actually surprising me about giving away his opinion. Like I said, he's a man full of secrets. He always gives away the negative and silly opinions about me, but rarely does give a compliment. I have always thought that he usually don't share compliments with anyone since he doesn't want his "tough, reckless man" appearance to go away from him. I really don't give a shit about me until a certain point like this, but since we are rarely doing heists now-a-days, I think Malcolm should be more open to that side of him. At least, towards me. Me? Looking good in this silly dress to him? Fair enough.

"Fair enough, Malcolm."

"Well then, remember I said wear everything in the bag. I can tell there's something missing in your attire." He cracked another smile as he went to open the door that leads to the living room.

"Wait what-" I reacted without even thinking, this isn't all!? I grabbed the bag in less than a second, seeing what's inside... Female underwear...

"Exactly." He spoke as he left the room.

Motherfucker...

* * *

This is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn in my entire existence. Compared to this dress, this underwear is diabolical. Why the fuck!? This makes things even more awkward than it will ever be. It's very tight and small that my dick is almost hanging out free, it's like wearing ripped underwear. This is making me feel ashamed of myself. This is probably the biggest size for women but, this is not okay. If someone else sees me in this... Holy fuck, I am never leaving our apartment ever again. At least the dress is long enough to cover that mess off. I bet Malcolm is waiting for me to finish, I don't know what else he wants from me. I still have another punishment to suffer through, now things can't get more awkward than this, I can tell for sure. Now, things are going to be much more easier. I'll just do what he wants and time will fly away faster than ever. I went to open the door to enter the living room, seeing Malcolm sitting on the couch reading a book that I gifted him weeks ago. Surprisingly, he does like reading. I gifted the book as a nice little detail for him that I got from a nearby bookshop. It's about suspense and mystery, from what I know, that I thought it will fit Malcolm's interest. Apparently, it did, looks like he's almost halfway there to finish it. Malcolm gave away a look to me, closing the book with a bookmark in it.

"Looks like that book is pretty interesting, eh?" I commented, ignoring my appearance like if I got the hang of it. It's not the dress anymore, it's that underwear what's making everything much more difficult.

"Mmhmm, I might have gotten a little blind throughout these years. It's not as easy like it used to be before to read." Malcolm replied. It's true, middle-aged men like us tend to start losing their normal vision, even more after all that shit we've been through. Hell, probably lose all our hearing after all the explosions we have experienced. My sight has barely changed, guessing that's thanks to my card magic, probably I'll be missing every shot if I lost that benefit.

"Need some reading glasses, that's what you mean?"

"Probably. Anyways, how's the underwear? Did you..."

"Let's not talk about that, trust me." Had to reply in an instant, I don't want things twice as awkward. Most likely laugh at me about it. He simply just gave away a frown.

"That answers my question alright." I started walking to finally take a seat, right next to him. Tired from my anger, laying my head down of his left shoulder.

"The punishment itself got me tired already..."

"It's not even evening yet! Even though, you haven't wore the dress for more than an hour."

"You're talking when you are the one enjoying this." I chuckled, this man is always making me laugh no matter what. Just only by his reactions.

"Well, you have a point there." He replied as he slightly grabbed by my chin to lean in for a kiss. I felt his warm lips giving me a feeling of tension in a sensual way. Tasting the small hints of alcohol and ashes that I do not mind at all. He pushed me down, topping me as he started bringing in his tongue to my lips. For once, I don't mind one bit about the weird feeling of the dress. I put my arms around his neck, gladly accepting as I unite my tongue with his. This feeling got a little warm, I am starting to sweat... The dress, the action that is going on between us... I'm starting to like it. This is a new feeling, being dominated by Malcolm, I have no memory of him doing this before. He started slowly kissing my neck, making things more interesting for me. Suddenly, the kisses became a little more, aggressive. The tension inside of me was finally heard, beginning to pant and sigh, I can't resist nor keep this feeling to myself. I barely can speak, if I do it will probably be moans that I don't want to be heard, but I want more... I don't want him to stop... This feeling, it feels good...

"Ding Dong!" It was the doorbell. Malcolm starts slowly kissing me and looks at me with a hint desperation and disappointment.

"Who the fuck could it be?" Malcolm asked me, his expression showed a bit of anger.

"Mmmm, no idea..." I replied while I was involved with the feeling of his kisses, but he suddenly stops.

"Alright, go answer it."

"What!? In this dress!?" I shouted, I thought he was going to ignore it, or at least answer it himself, but me, in this dress? That someone will have this memory in their head forever and I don't want any of that. Fuck, I thought this punishment was going be only between us.

"Today is my day, remember. Now go answer it." Malcolm spoke as he slowly got off from me, standing up to grab a shot glass from the table, he heads directly to the kitchen. Leaving me there laying on the couch, not knowing how to answer the door. I guess I have to explain about the dress before the person thinks wrongly about me, I can't just peek on the visitor. That's pretty disrespectful. I stood up from the couch, started walking to the door slowly as I fixed the dress. I gave a deep breath and exhaled. I opened the door slowly, making sure the half of me was only shown, and saw who it was.

"Oh! Twisted Fate! Am I right?" The woman spoke as she saw me. It's Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, the captain who saved us from that mess. Well, indirectly saved us since she never had business with us before. Maybe if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be having this punishment, because we would be dead for sure. Still makes me wonder, what does she want from us? I thought she didn't have business with us?

"Yeah, that's right."

"Good. What's with the... Um..."

"The dress? Well, I lost a bet to Graves, so now I have to wear this for the day. It's driving me crazy." I interrupted her, even if it's a little disrespectful, I had to. I don't want things much more awkward than they already are.

"Huh, Graves? He's here too?" The bounty hunter asked with a hint of surprise. Probably because it's not usual for two men live together in an apartment. Nobody knows that we live together since we were constantly moving places by heist after heist that no one knew where we lived or stayed at. We also moved in together pretty earlier after we became a lovey-dovey thing and how that happened was... Pretty shocking, in my opinion. Of course, Malcolm and I decided to keep this relationship as a secret, just between us. Imagine all the weird looks we have to go through in the cities if people knew about it. Strangely, this woman found out where we live... How?

"Yeah, he's here. You want me to call-"

"Hello, Captain! I didn't expect to see you again." Malcolm interrupted me as he puts an arm around me while he has his shot glass in his right hand. He sounds cheerful and gives a smirk. I don't know, did he just suddenly drink way too much? He sounds pretty drunk to me. Or he's acting all surprised to see her? Malcolm isn't much of a man to receive unexpected visitors.

"You sound cheery, Graves. Is it about that bet you won that brings you in a good mood?" She asked as she gave away a grin by Malcolm's expression.

"You know it, ma'am. Anyways, what brings you here?" Malcolm chuckled, he got his arms off me, but I could sense it was right behind me.

"Not a big deal, boys. I came here to thank you both back then, although I didn't mind one bit about you two." She replied, she laughed for a bit after her response.

"Eh? Thank you for what-" I asked incompletely by sensing something behind me, I could tell it was Graves' left hand. He kept stroking my back in a tender manner, he kept doing small circles, each time his hand got lower on my back.

"Well, if you boys weren't captured by Gangplank, maybe he would have planned a better counter-attack. Luckily, I was successful, seems like you two as well." Miss Fortune explained, she shrugged, keeping her arms crossed like if what she just explained was no big deal.

"Makes sense what you're say- Ah!" I reacted suddenly as I felt his hand grope my butt. He kept stroking it slowly, giving me a sweet sensation. I started to sweat, started to tremble. Why is he doing this!? In front of a visitor... She's going to suspect something since I already exclaimed by surprise, making me feel embarrassed by it.

"Keep it quiet, Fate... I ain't stopping." Malcolm whispered in my right ear. He kept stroking the same place, until he puts his hand under the dress without causing any suspicion, now he's groping over the underwear... I get more sensitive about it, my face starts turning red, trying and trying to keep it quiet. I can't exhale normally, if I do it, it will be loud enough for her to hear. He keeps going, making it much more difficult for me to stay quiet. I like what he's doing, but... Not in front of someone...

"Twisted Fate? Are you alright?" She asked, my reaction already made her start suspecting.

"He's fine! Nothing to worry, he's still nervous about the dress. Especially when someone like you sees him like this." Malcolm explained as he slowly starts grabbing the underwear. Pulling it down calmly, until my behind is completely exposed. He begins to stroke it, which it makes me shake more than ever, I try to stay still, but I can't keep my legs calm, it's like that feeling when you are in a hurry to the restroom. I... I can't stay quiet for so long. If she isn't leaving soon, she's going to hear me... Malcolm just keeps doing it and I can't bear it any longer. Fuck, I'm really hoping he doesn't cross the line. I swear that I won't keep it quiet if he does... I am sweating, feeling very hot. I can't no longer stand it.

"I see, maybe I came in the wrong time to visit you boys. How about having a drink at the nearest stand tomorrow?" Miss Fortune asked, seems like a good idea considering the position I am right now. About to have the most embarrassing moment of my life by trying to exhale normally like a human being will do...

"Sounds good. I guess we will see you there?" Malcolm agreed.

"Hopefully, see you later boys. Good luck with that dress, Twisted Fate." The bounty hunter waved to us, she gave away a smirk before she backed away from us. I closed the door right away, as I finally give away a sigh from the tension that Malcolm was giving me. I turned around to him, making him stop stroking my ass, just to see him grin from my reaction, which provoked me to be pissed off at him.

"What the fuck, Malcolm!? Why would you do that?" I shouted as my face is burning from the embarrassment I went through.

"Your face is pretty when you are embarrassed, I couldn't stop seeing you like that." Malcolm replied as he leaves the shot glass on a nearby table.

"Fuck you. I can't believe it."

"That's what I'm going to do to you, Tobias... I'm hoping you are ready for it..."

"Wha-" I suddenly get picked up by Malcolm and kisses me as he walks with me in his hands. It's a seductive kiss, a tender and meaningful kiss, it's not like the ones he gave me on the couch. This is much more than a kiss, but I gladly accept, it's a feeling I can't deny. He stops the kiss, to open the door in front us, the door that leads us to the bedroom...

Huh, fuck me then... That's what he probably meant.

* * *

Malcolm heads directly to the bed as he carries me, he suddenly throws me to the bed in a ferocious manner, making him the only one standing. He looks at me as I start trembling from this weird feeling, the texture of the dress is much more different than when I started wearing it, it's already rugged. The underwear is almost completely down by his actions back then, exposing only my buttocks, but my penis is still uncomfortably hiding behind it, somehow. My face is red from the tension he's giving me, making me look like an innocent person waiting to receive punishment. What is the first thing he's going to do to me? I can't really tell, all I know that he's giving away a smile as he thinks all the things he can do to me, all the teasing, mischief, and fun he can think of... I have never felt like this before. Malcolm starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, seductively. He keeps the open shirt on him as he throws himself to the bed, pinning me down on both of my hands, not being able to escape from him or do anything.

"Mmmm, where were we last time..." Malcolm asked as he started giving me kisses on my lips that take my breath away each time without any failure. I feel nervous, I have no control over this, I am being controlled. I have no clue what ideas has in mind, neither the image he has for me. I stay quiet, tasting the good feeling of his tender kisses.

"Oh, yeah..." He spoke, he immediately went for my neck. He started with his soft kisses like the last time, but quickly became aggressive. He kept sucking my skin in multiple spots of the neck, especially the most sensitive parts. I started to breathe heavily kiss by kiss, the good feeling is making me change my perspective in Malcolm. Such a good kisser, not one single kiss wasted away, every single kiss gives a electrifying shock that brings my nerves high. I sighed and exhaled at every moment, I can't deny that I am enjoying this feeling. Suddenly, he starts biting my neck, softly. Everywhere he kissed me, he started biting it slowly, trying to fulfill his hunger for me. It gives me a sudden nerve that I couldn't contain-

"Aa-Ah!" I moaned, feeling embarrassed by it. My face burns from the sweat and tension that Malcolm is giving me. Fuck, this feels good, we're not even halfway there, but I can't imagine what other things he has waiting for me. Things that will make my moans worth it to be heard, all the teasing he wants to do. I want him to keep going no matter what, I don't want him to stop... Malcolm... I'm all yours, I'm your property... Do what you want with me, anything...

Malcolm suddenly stops his actions, he looks at me, worried. His eyes look much more different than what was minutes ago. Was it my moan that made him stop? It's the first time I moan like this, but his face looks like hes regretting something that he hasn't told me before. Something that bothers him, was he expecting something else from me? I get worried, all the tension and the mood was gone in a matter of seconds. He starts trembling, gives a slight gesture of struggle as he lets my hands go.

"I...I'm sowwe..." Malcolm mumbled, not being clear on what he said.

"Malcolm?"

"I'm sorry! I have lost my mind!" Malcolm shouted to me, but I don't understand what he means. Sorry for what? I don't see anything wrong about what he was doing. Why say sorry now? We both were enjoying the moment between us. Whatever is in his mind, why did he come up with that? I stayed silent, looking all worried, perplexed. I can see him struggle to say the words to express what he feels like, not just struggling, but afraid. Afraid of what could happen, of all the changes. The struggle on expressing what he really means, where there can't be any misunderstanding, I suppose...

"What are you trying to say? I don't know what you mean..."

"Remember that you asked me what was the purpose of the dress?" The question caught me by surprise, he has to bring this up now? Curious on what he has to say, but what bothers me is that he's apprehensive as he speaks. I'm distressed about it, I rarely see him acting like this... I didn't answer his question by using the silence. All I want is his explanation on what's bothering him. Fuck the dress, I'm already over it. I just want Malcolm to feel comfortable with anything between us...

"If you wore the dress, I thought I could have the moment to lead you! You know what I mean, to dominate you... I know I sound like a total fucking bastard saying this, I tried to ask for that moment, but-"

"But, what?"

"I am afraid that if I told you what I feel, you won't love me the same way! I'm fucking sorry!" Malcolm started tearing up, he rests his face on my chest to hide his tears. That's what was bothering him all this time... I always did the first move, dominating him every time we have sex, but I never gave him a chance to do so, even if he did the first move I turned him around. I never knew he was interested on topping me, he seemed to enjoy way too much as I took control over him. He could have just told me... I don't have a problem on him taking the lead, even now knowing how good his teasing with kisses is. It was just a misunderstanding between us. He deserves to have this moment and make him stop feeling sorry for me, there's no need to. I put my arms around him, making Malcolm's sobbing to diminish.

"It was only a matter of asking... I will always love you, Malcolm. No matter what." Malcolm looked up to me with his soaked eyes, showing the hope he has received from my words. He hugs me tight like he has never done before.

"I love you too, Tobias!" He exclaimed, giving me an ecstatic feeling about finally knowing what he really feels about me. I reached him for a short kiss as a manner of gratitude and an expression of my feeling towards him. I'm grateful that this happened, now I gotta get him back to the mood for this moment. Malcolm wiped off his dry tears with his shirt, he went to touch my hair, making him finally smile after all the struggle.

"Say Malcolm, you are trying to say I'm not good leading you?" I give away a smirk to him.

"What? I have never said that!" Malcolm was shocked by my question, I chuckled afterwards.

"I can bet that you won't be better than me." I stood up from the bed, an idea came up to my mind...

"Oh yeah? I will prove you otherwise, Fate..."

"Show me what you got, Malcolm..."

I stripped off the dress slowly, it caught him by surprise for my actions. I removed the bow tie from my hair, but leaving the underwear. Malcolm likes what he sees, he takes off his open shirt, leaving himself shirtless. I jump on the bed, he turns me around right away to top me. He began again with his kisses on my neck, but this time it felt more... Secure. Malcolm being insecure last time because he wasn't open what he felt like? Seems like it... He began going for my chest, but started with his fingers flicking my left nipple, where I immediately receive a nerve. I'm pretty sensitive pretty much anywhere in my body, I'm not that kind of person that receives frequent contact with others, besides Malcolm. I begin to contain my moans by the actions he's already doing, teasing me like this on his first time topping me... He was not joking at all, huh. After teasing me with his fingers, he begins to suck it in a soft manner. Fuck... This is too much to contain, I feel that if I moan already, it's too soon... Each time he goes to suck it harder, and harder... It's unnerving for me to stay tough. He flicks my right nipple at the same time.

"Aaah- Malcolm!" I moan his name unconsciously. Malcolm stops his teasing and looks at me with a surprise. What did I do wrong this time!? Stop interrupting this moment again! He leaned in again for kiss, but gave in a gorgeous look in his aqua green eyes that has never glowed before in my memory...

"You sound so pretty when you moan... Especially when you say my name. Would love for you to let that go more often..." Malcolm commented, it was something I did not expect for him to say. I was afraid, keeping what I felt, for nothing... It's so embarrassing, is this what he has gone through on the last times we have done it? I can't tell, I just got involved in the things I had in mind to tease him. Now I'm experiencing this... I wonder what things he has in mind... He backed off from me, going to the edge of the bed, I can't see him while I am laying down. I get up and sit with my legs crossed to see what Malcolm is planning to do...

He began to lower his pants in a calm manner, leaving his underwear on. He put on his knees near me, grabbing my attention. Only by seeing his underwear, I can see his dick being asked to be set free in no matter of time. I get closer to him as I prepare myself to do what he asks for, until all I see is his crotch waiting for me. I lowered his underwear, sluggish enough to keep the sexual tension and excitement between us. I see his dick, large and hard as stone, I have never expected for a dick be so appealing... Thirsty, I feel that I'm thirsty... Thirsty for something very appealing... I take my fingers to soothe his dick, slowly to make this moment a little more... Fun. I take the tip of his penis as I do small circles on it. Malcolm begins to tremble, he touches my head to resist the feeling. I look up to him just to see the struggle and satisfaction that I'm giving him. He looks pretty cute like that... I can easily tell he's enjoying this already. Deciding to take it a little more sexy to fulfill my thirst for him and his dick...

My mouth stretched wide enough to cover and soak his large dick, I playfully use my tongue to claim the taste of it. Malcolm started sighing as I kept acquiring the taste of his dick by curving my tongue just to rule over his sensation. Such an unique taste, it's something I can't describe, an appetizing taste... Slowly beginning to move my head back and forward, looking up to see his reaction. I could see the blush on his face intensifying at each second, a pink blush like the cherry blossoms trees from my blurry past memory. His face will turn red in no time if keep doing this... So adorable, I will make him moan before I do again... Stronger the suction of his dick, as I move on to be a little more faster on it.

"Tobias... Oh..." He finally moaned, I felt the pressure to get a hold of himself by his hand on my head, provoking a small push at me towards him. He sounds so different when moans, yet it's so sweet... Soaking completely his dick without any hints of dryness, I keep going until he can't hold it any longer. The appetizing taste is difficult to let it go...

"Ah- I'm going to..." Malcolm exclaimed, I let my mouth go as give a last swipe with my tongue to his dick. I take my last moment to play with my hand, jacking him off... Just a matter of seconds for his dick to start cumming, reaching my face and neck, leaving the traces of his cum conspicuous alongside making a mess around us. It's warm, making it less of a bother, yet it's so satisfying to let it dry there... Malcolm gets on top of me with his full, sexy naked body, giving me the kisses again. Letting our tongues face each other once again, but this time a little more serene...

"You also sound so cute when you moan, Malcolm..."

"Fuck Tobias... I didn't knew you were so good at this... You caught me off guard."

"I am? Never thought I had it in me..."

"You made this little bet much more harder..."

"We're only halfway there, Hotshot. Show me what else you got... You got me very interested..." I motivate him, I could see him grin as he reached in over me to the drawer, grabbing something that my eyes could not catch. Malcolm looks at the underwear that I'm wearing, somewhat with a negative reaction... What fucking now?

"Hmmm... I admire how you managed to wear this shit, I'm not even joking." Malcolm cocked an eyebrow at me as he commented his opinion. Well, I'm glad you appreciate the worst thing of the bet, my dick couldn't handle it at the beginning... He began to lower it down, removing it to finally expose my fully naked body. Fuck, is he going to do that now? I don't know... How this feels like... All I know is that is going to hurt. Shit, now I admire Malcolm for going through this, imagine it... I've been enjoying this so far. Why am I so nervous!? Malcolm knows what he's doing... He will never hurt me, he will make sure that I'm enjoying this. Fate, don't overreact, or what Malcolm likes to call me, Tobias. How much I hate hearing that name...

"I want to make this clear, Fate... I really don't want to hurt you at all when I start doing this. You might not be that kind of person that enjoys to be... Submissive, you know, you understand... All I want is that you enjoy this." Malcolm explained. See, Fate? I was completely right. I felt more comfortable by hearing this, knowing that he is still worried about me. Sometimes it's hard to tell by his neutral and usual expressions, only Malcolm himself knows what's going on his raging head.

"I understand, Hotshot." I affirmed on his explanation, giving away a smile. He grabs right next to him a bottle that seems to be of lubricant. It better be, will be difficult for me to enjoy this without that, even less on my first time being... "Submissive". I was afraid of nothing I see, no pain at all. Malcolm is always a step ahead this time... He poured enough on two of his fingers, examining that he isn't fucking up. He gave away a look at me, before he began...

"Here I go..." Malcolm begins as he enters a finger in me, making me move a bit. I barely feel any pain, it surprises me... It kind of makes me a little desperate for him to keep moving on, but I want him to go at his pace as well. I don't want to fuck up either... He begins move the finger around, like trying to discover something... He suddenly feels-

"Ah!" I moaned all of sudden, he kept touching the same spot, causing to feel bolts running through my body. He kept entering and leaving the finger from the same spot as I begin to pant from the feeling. This feels so different, it hurts as well, but... It also feels so good... I want more. He starts now with two fingers, I gasp as my sudden reaction right when I feel the fingers entering me, panting and panting as he keeps moving those fingers. I could feel my face burning again, my lips can't be together from my need of breathing through this sensation, it's an amazing feeling... Breathing and panting at every second, without any stop. Malcolm takes his other hand as he commences to play with my dick at the same time. Holy fuck Malcolm, you don't fail to surprise me at all. Jacking off my dick softly as he fucks me with his fingers, shit it feels good. Each time he intensifies the movements, I'm here about to run out of breath... I'm...

"I'm... going to..."

Malcolm stops slowly, as he gets closer to me... Removing his fingers in me, letting my dick go... I remain in awe, looking at his persuasive gesture. He takes a finger to put it on top of my lips. Signaling for me to stay quiet.

"Let's leave that to the end... Shall we?" He removes his finger from my lips, leaning in for a quick kiss. I sigh after I processed what he tried to say indirectly. Luckily, I manage to obey, but with difficulty. I warned him a little late, I was about go off in seconds... Malcolm reaches for the bottle of lubricant again, pouring more than last time, enough to fill half of a shot glass. Now it's the real thing, no doubt. I have been waiting for this moment, almost since the beginning. I have no traces of ideas on how is it going to feel like... I know Malcolm enjoys it when he takes it, well, it looks like it. It's not easy to guess... Malcolm spreads the lubricant as he massages his dick with his hands. The sluggishness, the gesture, the pace, and calm he has in mind as smears the lubricant everywhere he needs to. Until he was ready...

"Tobias, if you want me to stop, do say so... I don't want this to be horrible for you, nor for me... You got it?" Malcolm gave a last spread with his hands, he gets on his knees, waiting for my response.

"I got it."

"Now, maybe it's better for you turn against me at first. Just follow me, I'll make this the most pleasant as possible for you." He explains with a sincere tranquility. I turn around, standing by my knees. Grabbing the pillow nearby me, resting my forearms and face on it. It feels suspenseful, not knowing what he's doing behind me... It gives me all the curiosity on what hes going to do next...

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yes, Malcolm."

He grabs me by my waist, receiving a chill down my spine. It doesn't last long enough as I sense his body heat on my behind nearby, each time getting closer to me. He removes his left hand, positioning himself, feeling that time has stroke for this moment. Suddenly, I sense his dick touching me, struggling to enter through me. I tremble a little, it opens my entrance slowly, until I feel the tip of his dick completely in as I begin to bury my face into the pillow, grabbing it tightly. Fuck, I underestimated his size, grappling already when I'm not halfway there. I start to question if I can take it all in me, it stings each time he gets deeper. I begin to moan again, gasping at every second, I can't keep my mouth shut from this feeling. I felt him getting deeper at each second that proceeds, starting to drool as I kept being noisy with my groans and my unstable breathing... I take him completely, feeling the exhaustion after all the stinging I went through.

"Fuck... That was... Fierce."

"You fine?"

"Yeah, just exhausted from all that..." I tried to catch up my breathing, it ain't easy to do so...

"Fine then, I'll keep going."

Malcolm started to remove his dick from me, but then returned back inside. I groan from the surprise, he kept repeating it in a slow manner. Every time he gets in me I start to moan, it's something I can't keep for myself anymore. Sweating, feeling my blood boil and circulate from the atmosphere we're in. Suddenly, everything changes as he starts the same spot from last time with his fingers. My mind... My mind contains a million thoughts from this sensation, it hurts, but... It's starting feel good... I'm starting to enjoy this more, he keeps in the same pace. I moan pleasantly at every thrust he gives in. This is something much more intense that I have ever experienced before. I want him to keep going. I want to face him. I want more. Whatever he has for me, give it all to me. I'm ready for this...

"M...More..." I struggle to speak in between my moans.

"Fate, are you-"

I turned around towards him, putting my arms around his neck. I looked in at his eyes full of surprise, like facing something that he did not believe.

"I want to face you! I want you to give me all you got. I know I won't hold back, please give me more..." I demanded, he was full of shock. He couldn't believe what he have just heard from me. Malcolm puts his arms around my waist, holding me tight, like if he was protecting me.

"You got me, whatever you like or say, Tobias..."

His pace begins to increase, feeling the jolts arriving to my nerves. I hold him tight, my satisfaction is being fulfilled as our bodies collies with each other at every moment. The moaning overwhelms the room, each trust astonishes me with pleasure. Malcolm groans, his mind immersed in his delighted feelings, barely opening his eyes, too much for him to hold in. Stronger and stronger the pace rolls in, my thoughts in another dimension from the enjoyment. It's a pleasure I can't describe anymore, my body taking this all in, it's not explainable. I keep shouting his name, loud enough for next door to hear us, it's something I can't control myself from. Malcolm stays in a soft voice, moaning for only me to hear nonstop. Nothing can be held in us... This is the final point, this is the hardest Malcolm can go to me, sensing the unnerving feeling of my dick that can't hold in anymore... It's time...

"Malcolm... I'm going to..."

"Me... Me too..." Malcolm gives in his last few thrusts as he lets everything go from his dick in me. He shouts my name as he lets all the pleasure go. Me, surrounded with butterflies that represented my delighting feeling, as I let everything go along with Malcolm. I feel his warm liquid inside of me as he lets me go, making me lie down on the bed. Exhausted, trying to stabilize my breathing after all the moaning and groaning I went through... Malcolm lies down right next to me, I face to my right, he brings his arms around me. Feeling the heat of our bodies being connected. I begin to smile, I really like the feeling when he does things like this. I close my eyes...

"How was it, Tobias?"

"Hmm? It was good, it felt pretty good..." I answered. Remembering all the good feelings from that amazing moment.

"Good? From what I've heard minutes ago, it's something different."

"Fine, I'll admit it. It felt amazing, Malcolm." I grinned, I have to be honest with him. His first time doing this? It'll be something I won't ever forget.

"That's what I thought. I'm glad." I gave in a cheerful grin, as I hold his arms around me, feeling secure on his grip.

I'm glad as well, about everything.

* * *

A broad light of sunshine hits my eyes, waking me up. My body covered by the bed sheets and Malcolm's arms still holding me tight after all these hours. He remained in his sleep, snoring in a somewhat pleasant way that doesn't bother me at all. Recalling the moments from last night... It came up in my mind, did we fall asleep for that long? I can't believe it, I don't remember sleeping that much any other time, probably since I was never that exhausted before. I sigh, I could really go for a glass of water, I feel pretty sober from all the shit I went through yesterday, I deserve it. I begin stealth through his arms, hoping to not wake him from his deep sleep, moving his arms carefully. Heh, this is just like stealing money from clueless people by doing tricks.

Successful I am to not wake him up, I get up from the bed. Fuck, my ass hurts... I flinched from the sudden sting that caught me by surprise. It's not painful, just annoying... I bet walking will be a hard task for me, no kidding. At the first step I gave in, I remembered. Fully naked, of course, can't go around the apartment like this, it's uncomfortable for me. I look at the floor around me, just to see the nearest thing was Graves shirt. Rather wear this than the dress again, by far. I grabbed his shirt as I felt the stinging in my butt, something that I have to bear all day most likely, never had this kind of pain before. I wore and buttoned his shirt, surprising me by the fact that it's long enough to reach my thighs. I walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab the gallon of water, pouring myself a glass of water. It didn't last enough to let the water relax as I drink the water in an unnatural way. Quenching the thirst in my body, it feels like an priceless award, but nothing can compare it with a nice hot shower in the morning. I head back to the bedroom, only to see Malcolm waking up. He caught sight of me, starting to glare at me, just like when he saw me with the dress for the first time. This time, he smiled at me with a blush on his face. I smile back, it feels like the first moment I saw him, only older...

"Did I wake you up? My bad, if I did."

"Nah. At least I woke up to seeing you with my shirt on." He frowned at me, making me react immediately as I recall wearing his shirt.

"Fuck. Sorry, I know you don't like me messing with your stuff. I wasn't going to walk around naked."

"Not that, I mean you look cute with it. No need to be sorry." It flatters me, I just look away to hide the redness of my face.

"Anyways, you feel alright?"

"Oh yeah, just constant pain in my ass. Thanks for asking." I gave in a sarcastic reply.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like I didn't in my first time. Thanks for not asking." His sarcasm overruled mines, making me feel bad of even responding like that to him.

"Alright, pardon my attitude and about what you said. I'm a total dick."

"I forgive you, calm down." Malcolm tried getting up from the bed, but something bothered him to refrain him of doing so...

"Shit, the sheets are fucking sticky from the mess you did last night."

"Oh, my mess? You mean our mess?"

"Yeah, yeah. You are cleaning this shit."

"What the fuck? I did the laundry last time, it's your fucking turn."

"Remember you cheated in our bet? Have this as your other punishment. No questions."

Motherfucker. I head up for the bathroom just to get out of my first anger of the day. I just need this shit to feel alright, after all the ridiculous things I went through yesterday. Closing the door behind me... All I want is to have a moment to relax, feel the peace I have left out in a while. I head up to the shower, opening the nozzle, letting the water run until is heated perfectly for my taste. I begin to unbutton my shirt, until the door creaks open.

"Hey, Fate..."

"Yeah?" I don't give away a look to him, just facing the opposite way, not to see his stupid face.

"Sorry for being a dick as well just minutes ago. I wanted to ask... Erm."

Feeling sorry again? It's not the grumpy old Malcolm I used to know days ago. He seems to be acting a little different today, being more soft-hearted with me, more careful and worried. His tone got me to turn around just to see him peeking through the door, somewhat nervous. What could be going on through his head again?

"If you wanted to have something different here... With me?"

The question surprised me, I immediately understood what he meant. I walked close to him, I put my hands on his face, kissing him right away. It felt different, the thing between us, it's much more secure and meaningful. I don't feel the boundaries between us anymore, I wonder where they went, its absence is giving me what they call freedom. Malcolm begins to carry me as he enter the restroom with me, closing the door behind us. I feel happier all of a sudden, what has gotten me into? My mind involved in this ecstatic feeling of the kiss and my realization. I think, I feel more confident now on what is going to happen between us in the future. There's something much more than love, it's all about the confidence and trust or anything that keeps us to the right path. It's the way to make things right. What the fuck I am thinking right now? All I care is Malcolm just to be on my side. That's all that matters to me now. No need for me to be thinking deeply...

"Show me the way, Tobias." He looked at me with a passion, before getting back again with the kiss.

I'm glad things are straight between us, all thanks because of that stupid bet.


End file.
